Non-volatile memories with a memory area for storing an identification code are known. The memory area is typically programmed at the end of a memory test to identify it uniquely such as manufacturing data. This memory area can typically be programmed through the use of a programming pin. The circuit in the non-volatile memory area is designed to only transmit a single programming command to the memory area such that the stored code is not normally modified.
Although non-volatile memories with a memory area for storing an identification code are useful, they have their shortcomings and disadvantages. One disadvantage is the storage memory area used to store an identification code is relatively easily to be reprogrammed. This relative ease of reprogramming many times is for fraudulent purposes such as using the memory device in an unauthorized application.
Accordingly, a need exists for a memory circuit and associated method that overcomes the above shortcomings and disadvantages of non-volatile memories with areas for storing identification codes.